Through the Eyes of the Unscathed
by Genius-626
Summary: A short fic about a child realizing they have the force, enduring the hardships of living through the war.


**A/N: Well, this is my first and probably last Star Wars fan fic. I actually got this idea while I was watching A New Hope on TV. Obi Wan mentioned something about being in the clone wars and my mind totally went, "wait, if they killed off almost all of the Jedi, then that means they killed the little kid Jedi too. Hmm…" Apparently, that never crossed my mind before now, so this is a very short fic in the perspective of a small child that hadn't been taken into the academy yet. **

**Warning, I haven't seen any of the films in a while, (except A New Hope, duh), so I apologize in advance for its lack of authenticity. I'm more of a Trekkie than a Star Wars person, but I do remember really having a thing for it a few years ago. So I dedicate this to all the people who used to be super fans, but aren't any more. **

Through the Eyes of the Unscathed

I didn't know what was going on. That whole month, I'd felt…I don't know what it was. It felt like I was connected to something beyond me. It felt like I could embrace the entire universe just by closing my eyes. Was that the force? My mother had told me something about it, but not much. She always told me I was special, but didn't tell me why. I heard a lot about little kids being taken away from their parents to the academy because they had the force, that's what happened to one of my friends last year, Tambo. He never came back, not even to visit.

The war was still going on, so I thought maybe I was just feeling bad for the people who were dying. But no, it was more than that. I _felt_ people dying. Then, I felt _Jedi _dying. By the hundreds. I just felt it, it was there. I read newspapers and watched the reports on the war; I needed to know what was happening. I didn't understand the evil we were fighting or the politics we were engaged in. Nothing made sense to me but the force.

Then one day, I felt him. Tambo. I heard his scream and then—silence. Could he have died? But…he was too young to be in the war, he couldn't have died like that! But it didn't stop with him. I heard more young cries, felt more young deaths. This was madness! It was a slaughter, and I could feel it…

I got home that day from roaming the city in search of more news of the war, and my mother ran to me from inside and shuffled me away, putting my hood over my head. She kept whispering something about getting out of the city. We were moving? Her voice was shrill and shaking. Was the war coming to us? I couldn't tell, but I knew I had to trust her. Before we could get back into the house, I felt we were being followed, so I turned around to see storm troopers a few steps back from us. My mother forced my head back forward, but the storm troopers ran to us and grabbed my mother, pulling her away from me. Another tried to take me, but I powerfully pushed them away I didn't even question my power, I knew the force had helped me propel that soldier into my neighbors house across the street. I was angry. They were killing my kind and hurting my mother. I would fight them and believe I could, even though I'd never been trained.

More storm troopers came from every direction, one with a ray gun to my mother's head. My mind was in a haze, I could hardly think at all. I let it take over.

This felt different; this power I was using. I deflected blaster shots with my bare hands and propelled more storm troopers off their feet. This was a darker power, this was not the side of the force I was used to.

Once I realized what I was doing, I stopped. My body ached and my mind refused to work. The world spun around me and soon, I felt no pain. I felt nothing. Nothing but the universe.

The darkness came quickly and I was released from a world that I had barely known.

**Another small thing, (sorry to ruin the mood). The word "Tambo" means an assortment of things. In this case, I'm referring to the weapon used in martial arts, if you're wondering, which you weren't.**

**Reviews appreciated, flames accepted. Tell me if I made any mistakes because I seriously have no clue what time frame I'm in or what actually happened to all the Jedi, I totally forgot everything and I'm not going to pretend like I do actually know what I'm talking about, because I don't. **


End file.
